


Time after Time

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi thinks about his feelings for Tendou, as he didn't see him in two years. And he finally admits that yes, he is completely and utterly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfQeTO3n4o) (german) cover of Time after Time by Mai Kuraki (it's the ending of the 7th Detective Conan Movie)

Semi walked down the street. His breath came out in small white clouds and he buried his nose deeper in his scarf. He liked winter. He loved snow. But as soon as something involved him getting outside in the cold, he wished it would be warmer. Even if it was christmas eve.  
  
  
When he shivered, he hurried up to get to his destination. But then he slowed down again. What did he even want from him?  
  
  
Semi stopped and closed his eyes. The wind was blowing through his hair and Semi imagined it to be Tendou's fingers, gently pushing his fingers through, like he had done it countless times before.  
  
  
His hand shot up to his chest, as if Semi was trying to lock this memory in his heart.  
  
  
With a sigh, Semi shook his head before he started to move again.

–  
  
_Their shoulders bumped together and they laughed over something. Tendou threw his arm around Semi and pulled him closer._  
  
“ _Listen, Eita..._ ” _he said with genuine smile on his face._  
  
–

 

Semi shivered, but he couldn't say if it was coming from the freezing temperatures, or from the cold inside him. From the loneliness he felt.  
  
  
Then suddenly, he could see Tendou's smiling face behind his eyelids. Heard his laugh ringing in his ears. And as if this was what he needed, he started to warm up a little. But he payed a price. His heart started to ache, and it hurt. It hurt a lot.  
It was as if Tendou's laugh was blessing and a curse at the same time.  
A curse, that would never leave him alone.

  
  
–  
  
“ _Listen, Eita..._ ” _he said with a genuine smile on his face._ “ _Let's stay together forever. Together, we could win every volleyball match! We could win ever game, every tournament._ _Everything!_ ”  
  
“ _What are you-_ ”  
  
“ _I promise. So p_ _romise me,_ _too,_ _Eita._ ”  
  
  
_Even back then, he couldn't resist that face. He sighed._  
  
  
  
“ _I promise._ ”  
  
–

And yet, after making Semi promise that to him, it had been Tendou who had left. Left to a university Semi couldn't enter. Not because of his grades, but because they didn't offer what he wanted. What he dreamed of ever since he was little. And Tendou had known.  
  
  
“I guess this is goodbye,” he had said to Semi with a crooked smile on his face.  
“I mean, we're gonna see each other when there's breaks but...”  
  
Semi didn't even listen to what he said back then and had just nodded. In a way, he regretted it now. These had been his last words to him before he had left.  
Once the train Tendou had entered was gone, the tears started to stream down his face. He tried to wipe them away as they were annoying, but they wouldn't stop. He still cried when he came back home, and ended up crying himself to sleep that day.

  
  
–  
  
“ _You promised me._ ”  
  
–

 

Since then, he didn't see him again. Two years passed and he didn't hear a word from him. Not a single one.  
But Semi still saw his smiling face. Still felt like Tendou was gonna throw his arm around his shoulder in every second. Felt like he heard Tendou's voice, calling for him.  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he had reached his destination. Semi took a deep breath. And knocked.  
  
  
He heard footsteps from behind the door, coming closer. They stopped. Then the door opened.  
Standing there was Tendou, as if nothing had happened. He seemed to be fine, wearing a christmas sweater with Godzilla wearing a santa hat. Though, he looked surprised to see him.  
  
“Eita? What are you-”  
  
Semi stared at him for a moment. Then he couldn't hold back and just said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
“I love you, Satori.”  
  
  
At first Tendou's eyes widened at his confession, but then the look on his face became soft.  
  
“You want to come in? Mum is making some hot chocolate.”  
  
Tendou opened the door a little wider. But he didn't step aside to let him in. Instead, he opened his arms.  
And Semi didn't let him wait.  
With a big step forward, he threw himself into Tendou's arms and hugged him tightly.

  
  
–  
  
_As long as you_ _let me stay by your side forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays everyone! ｡*:★(´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜★｡


End file.
